Noc Pierwsza (FNaFSL)
'Noc Pierwsza '''jest pierwsza grywalną nocą w grze Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Jest to najprostsza noc, ponieważ nie da się w niej zginąć. W tej nocy uczymy się mniejszość mechaniki gry. Nagranie ''"Witaj w pierwszym dniu twojej ekscytującej nowej kariery. Jeśli wybrałeś tą pracę zwykle, przeczytaj naszą reklamę we wkrętach, śrubach i spinkach do włosów, albo jeśli to jest wynik wyzwania, witamy cię. Będę twoim osobistym przewodnikiem by pomóc ci zacząć. Jestem modelem 5 Robotyk Złotej Rączki i Systemu Naprawy, Rafał lolol '' możesz mnie nazywać Hand-Unit. Twoja nowa kariera obiecuje wyzwanie, intrygę i nieskończone możliwości stróżowania. Proszę wpisz swoje imię na klawiaturze. To nie może zostać zmienione później, więc proszę uważać. Wygląda na to, że miałeś problem z klawiaturą. Wiem co chciałeś napisać i poprawię to dla ciebie. Chwila. Witaj: Benedykcie jajek. Możesz teraz otworzyć windę tym jasnym, czerwonym i oczywistym przyciskiem. Czas do pracy! Pozwól mi wypełnić tą przerażającą ciszę radosnym przekomarzaniem się. Dzięki masywnemu sukcesowi i nawet bardziej szczęśliwym zamknięciu Freddy Fazbear Pizza, było jasne, że scena była ustawiona (żart nie planowany) na następny zawód w zabawianiu dzieci. W odróżnieniu od innych zabawiających lokali, nasi robotyczni komicy są wynajęci do prywatnych przyjęć odbywających się w dzień, a twoją robotą jest przygotowywanie robotów do pracy przed porankiem. Jesteś teraz w głównej module kontrolnej. To tak naprawdę przejście pomiędzy dwoma pokojami imprezowymi. Teraz, zacznijmy z twoimi dzisiejszymi zadaniami. Spójrz na pokój po lewej. Jest to Galeria Ballory Pokój Imprezowy i Studio Taneczne, gdzie zachęca się dzieci do ćwiczeń i jedzenia pizzy. Włączmy światło i zobaczmy czy Ballora jest na scenie. Wciśnij niebieski przycisk na klawiaturze po twojej lewej. Oh o, wygląda na to, że Ballora nie czuje się jakby tańczyła. Dajmy jej jakąś motywację. Wciśnij czerwony przycisk by włączyć porażenie prądem. Może to odświeży jaj pamięć. Włącz jeszcze raz światło. Świetnie. Ballora czuje się jak kiedyś i jest gotowa by znowu jutro działać. Teraz spójrz na okno po swojej prawej. To jest Zabawowe Audytorium, gdzie Funtime Foxy zachęca dzieci do zabawy i dzielenia się. Spróbujmy zapalić światło, zobaczmy co robi Funtime Foxy. Wygląda na to, że Funtime Foxy ma dzień wolny. Zmotywujmy ją porażeniem prądem. Spróbujmy innego porażenia prądem. Wygląda na to, że Funtime Foxy działa perfekcyjnie, świetna robota! Przed tobą jest inna wentylacja. Przeczołgaj się przez nią, by dotrzeć do Moduły Kontrolnej Cyrkowej Galerii. Po innej stronie szkła jest Audytorium Circus Baby. Włączmy światła i zobaczmy co Baby teraz robi. Wygląda na to, że parę świateł nie działa, ale możemy to naprawić później. Zachęćmy Baby do rozweselenia się porażeniem prądem. Spróbujmy kolejnego porażenia prądem. Spróbujmy kolejnego porażenia prądem. Świetna robota Circus Baby, wiedzieliśmy, że będziemy mogli na ciebie liczyć! To kończy twoje zadania na twoją pierwszą noc w pracy. Nie chcemy, byś wyszedł z pracy przytłoczony, inaczej mógłbyś nie przyjść. Proszę wyjść wentylacją za tobą, zobaczymy cię potem jutro."'' Słowa dziecka "Tato, dlaczego nie pozwolisz mi się z nią pobawić?" Program telewizyjny Narrator: Kolejny dzień, kolejny dramatyczny wpis w życiach Vlada i jego zakłopotanej kochanki. Gdzie oni pójdą? Co oni zrobią? To wszystko i więcej dzieje się teraz. Vlad: "Clara, mówię ci, dziecko nie jest moje!" Clara: "Hrabio, mówię ci, że ono jest! Jesteś jedynym wampirem, którego kiedykolwiek kochałam i dziecko zamienia jego butelki w mleko w proszku!" V: "To nic nie znaczy!" C: "On śpi na wiatraku na suficie." V: "Głową do góry, czy do dołu?" C: "Jakie to ma znaczenie? Musisz być częścią życia swojego syna!" V: "Jestem starym mężczyzną, Clara. Nie mogę być ojcem. C: "Chociaż zapłać za swoje dziecko, ty martwa bestio!" Narrator: "Czy Vlad i jego kochanka znajdą wspólną ziemię? Zobaczcie następnym razem." Błędy * Kiedy drzwi od wentylacji do Moduły Kontrolnej Cyrkowej Galerii się otworzą, będziemy mogli wejść do innych wentylacji. Kategoria:Noce Kategoria:Mechanika gry